


These goddamn hot people and their stealing (of my heart)

by frenchedvanilla



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, M/M, Mentions of Sexile, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchedvanilla/pseuds/frenchedvanilla
Summary: This can only be due to the audacity of hot people, is what he concludes as Sungchan flashes him a small grin before returning back to his work. This man completely recognises that I thought he was handsome and he took that weakness to steal my biscuits, it's the only plausible explanation. He grits his teeth as his heart speeds in betrayal, the sheer audacity of attractive people to act like this.An obligatory cookie thief based fic but with our favourite 01 liners Sungchan and Chenle!
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	These goddamn hot people and their stealing (of my heart)

Nothing's going well today honestly, Chenle thinks to himself as he glares at his laptop screen, the unwritten document's blank whiteness practically glaring back at him. 

He didn't want to be here, not by a long shot, but his roommate Renjun had practically begging (and then bribing him with biscuits) to leave their dorm so he'd have some "private time" with his boyfriend. And Chenle, a sucker for any type of free food and an understanding of roommate etiquette had agreed- but that was an hour ago, and he's slowly beginning to regret taking that bribe. 

The cafe is too noisy, the tables too circular, and also too small, the chairs he had chosen to sit in were too low and he had to contort his body just to use his laptop and everything sucked.

"Hey it's a little busy here so, can I sit here?" a voice calls from beyond his essay pages, snapping Chenle out from his reverie. Standing in front of him is a tall boy, clutching way too many books for what should be a cafe study session and looking like he's already at his last choice location.

Chenle took a quick glance around the cafe, every seat and table packed to the brim with other stressed students and sighed. "Sure", his arms messily sweeping some of his items into his bag as the male bowed his head in thanks and slid into the seat, pulling out his own reference materials, awkwardly fitting himself into the chair as he extends a hand out to Chenle. 

"Also I'm Sungchan, thank you...?" Sungchan asked, cocking his head. 

"Chenle, and it's no problem, just ask if you need anything from me" There was genuinely no reason for a man to look this cute when merely asking for a name Chenle ruminates as his cheeks flush, shaking the others hand before burying his blush behind his laptop screen. Sungchan may be cute, but he isn't here to magic away Chenle's essay, boy ogling will have to come after, if there even is an after.

And there they sat, in peaceful silence, until a rustling snapped Chenle from his fight with his essay, his eyes snapping to Sungchan, or more particularly, his hands. 

Were those his bribes? His whole payment for enduring this awful punishment? In this hot boy's hands?

Chenle stared blankly as Sungchan popped a biscuit in his mouth, and then wordlessly sliding the packet of biscuits back at him- as if to mock him by saying, "Hey Chenle, we've just met but I saw how your cheeks blushed so I'm going to steal your cookies and you're not going to call me out for it." Well he didn't say it, but the smile he seems to sport does. Chenle huffs.

This can only be due to the audacity of hot people, is what he concludes as Sungchan flashes him a small grin before returning back to his work. This man completely recognises that I thought he was handsome and he took that weakness to steal my biscuits, it's the only plausible explanation. He grits his teeth as his heart speeds in betrayal, the sheer audacity of attractive people to act like this. 

Chenle wouldn't really think of himself as a stingy person, as the youngest brother his mom and dad had spoiled him. But he thought of himself as a pretty generous person, he'd take his friends out for meals, get them presents if he knew they'd really want them- heck even... Chenle levels a glare at Sungchan. IF he had asked him, he would've shared his bribe biscuits, but now there he was- half as cute now that Chenle knew he was a huge thief. Not cute at all.

He gritted his teeth before reaching out to snatch a biscuit from the pack, a small part of him wanted to be petty and say something snarky to the biscuit thief. He instead channeled his rage into an email to his professor, asking her for help to understand the assignment- if he can't pummel this thief at least he can steal back some chance of a good grade back.

And so it carried on for an hour, then the next, then the one after. Chenle punctuating his study breaks by grabbing for another biscuit, meeting Sungchan's gaze- blushing (a betrayal of his cardiovascular system) and then returning to his essay. Rinse. Repeat. 

Chenle glances over at Sungchan's end of the table, peering for any type of surname so he could social media hate stalk him (not for eye-candy reasons), grumbling when he doesn't see any. Even this small task of espionage wouldn't be in Chenle's favour today.

He just wants to go home. 

As Chenle reached out for the another biscuit, his hand passed over air- shaking him from his routine as he took in his surroundings. The packet empty, piles of the plastic wrapping being swept by Sungchan's hands into the container (why were they so huge? Nobody needed hands that big). 

"I'm going to go throw these away, but I'll be right back!" the other smiled, reaching towards Chenle's end of the table and sweeping up his packets too. Audacious, did Sungchan eat more of the biscuits that he did? That weren't even his? 

"It's because you think I'm cute right? That's why I'm going to steal your biscuits Chenle-yah" the mental Sungchan taunted from within him, just as his email inbox pinged. 

Chenle had hoped his professor would give him any type of mental salvation, but his anger grew to a head as his eyes scanned over the words "The lecture should have been sufficient in explaining the assignment and it's avenues, but in short it is-". He slammed his laptop lid down, he was tired of this fuckery.

Grabbing his laptop, Chenle dumped the remained of his items into his bag unceremoniously, leaving the cafe with a huff. Hot boy thief, professor pretty much telling him to just have been better in class. Roommate be damned, he was just going to go home, and nobody was going to stand between him and screaming into his pillow. 

Chenle prepared all sorts of words for Renjun of trying to argue his way back into the dorm on his walk home, how he'd spent multiple hours outside, and how his bribe got stolen and he just wanted to go and sleep. Renjun did sexile him but he was still a great roommate after all, if Chenle was honest enough he knew he'd be nice enough. 

Standing in front of his dorm, he plunged his hand into his bag fishing for his keycard- hand instead brushing up against something long, plastic-y. His eyes widened in a belated realisation as a small groan left his lips, fishing the offending package of biscuits from his tote. This shouldn't have been here, because if it did it meant. 

Chenle's mind unhelpfully supplies the rewind of Chenle unceremoniously dumping his biscuits and papers into his tote when he cleared out the table for Sungchan. Hours too late, he cusses at himself as his body finds itself turning back in the direction of the cafe. 

He _knows_ he doesn't need to apologise to this boy he's just met. But Chenle feels like absolute crap for being rude the whole day and he knows this'll haunt his memories if he doesn't try to apologise. 

When he steps through the doors of the coffee shop, it's really only barely been 10 minutes since he left- but Sungchan's sitting there staring at two cups of coffee at the table like his life's been rocked. Instantly perking up like a puppy as he sees Chenle approaching their table. 

"Chenle! You're... back? Where did you go?" 

"Not important, but what's important is that," Chenle cringes, mentally thwacking himself for behaving so crassly the last day "I'm really sorry for how I treated you earlier today."

"Huh?" Sungchan replies, visibly confused. "Sorry? For what? You didn't do anything that I'd think you'd have to apologise for."

"Because... I was rude? And stole your biscuits? And then left abruptly?"

Sungchan blinks owlishly, a sheepish grin crossing his face when the realisation dawns on him. 

"Oh, I... well- ah..." he flushes, "I thought this was like- your way of flirting with me?" Sungchan says, looking like he doesn't believe in his own words now that he's verbalised them. "I thought you were really cute and I was going to ask for your number... and so" he gestures towards the cups in front of him "But you weren't here when I got back so I was wondering what I did wrong... so..."

Chenle finds himself red today, for the first time not from how visually appealing Sungchan looks but from how this boy seems to be the kindest dumbass he's ever met in his life. Flirting? Over glares? And stealing biscuits? And he even bought coffee for Chenle?

He fishes into his tote, pressing the packet of biscuits into the taller's chest.  
"In exchange for the coffee, I hope it didn't get too cold." He turns his eyes away, it's so humiliating, this whole day is humiliating- he's going to be lucky if Sungchan doesn't gossip about this to people, Zhong Chenle- random accuser of biscuit theivery, mean and- he feels the same packet being handed back to him. 

"I wanted to ask you.. for your number" Sungchan stammers out, "The biscuits were an okay trade off for me if I could get your number and-" his hands wring as Chenle accepts the packet back, "you came back right? I don't need an apology but..." he blushes "I'm happy that you came back... and if I can still ask you out on a date?" Sungchan's voice rises a little at the end, as if he's nervous- he really shouldn't be Chenle thinks. He's trying to ask out a total dumbass after all. 

"I think... I don't deserve a date- I spent the whole afternoon accusing you of using your hot person status to steal my biscuits so... I'll happily go out on a date with you" Chenle replies as Sungchan's face colours, he probably could've worded his monkey brain statement of calling Sungchan hot a little better but, he did just admit he was a dumbass. 

"O-oh... well, uh-" Sungchan bites his lip, passing the extra cup of coffee to him "Then maybe I deserve taking that date right now? I'll take that as payment instead of your biscuits. I'd prefer that alot more too.. if you're okay with that."

Chenle laughs, heart swooning over Sungchan, now a hot boy, not a thief and with impeccable manners for asking him out for a nighttime date and checking if he was okay with it. 

"Sure," Chenle grins, "Anything to get my mind off professor Lee's stupid philosophy assignment, fresh air and a cute boy will do my brain good."

"Philosophy? Like the introductory course? I took that last semester, I could help- if you'd like?" Sungchan rushes out breathlessly like an excited puppy.

Chenle's stunned, guess Sungchan could've helped him with his essay this whole time. Guess he's been carrying more misconceptions than he thought today after all.

"Well, then we'll get started on that tomorrow," He takes a swig of his coffee, shyly looping his arm around Sungchan's, "for now, I think I should get to know the kind stranger who let me steal biscuits all day and bought a coffee just to ask me out right?"

Sungchan chuckles, hand sliding "Hi stranger, I'm Jung Sungchan- not sure about a lot of things but I'm sure I'm not a cookie thief, and I'm sure you're really cute."

Chenle heads back to his dorm, levelling a look at Renjun as he grabs another packet of biscuits for being such a great roommate (self-declared, he did stay out really long after all, Renjun doesn't have to know he was out with Sungchan). He'll share those biscuits with him when they go out for another date tomorrow anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaaa,, so I finally wrote something that wasn't rooted in things they did! Progress! I also wanted the tag to hit 20 fics because i'm stubborn like that, anyways i hope i didn't do too bad but I hope I'll get better!
> 
> ++ As usual you didn't hallucinate the word count, i posted this fic at 6am after pulling an all nighter and didn't realise some of it was missing- and also for branding sake the packet of biscuit is the Lotus brand biscoff biscuit because that is a brand of biscuits (maybe the only brand of biscuits) worth being bribed for.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I care u!! You!! reader


End file.
